Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy projectile launcher or dart launching mechanism and a method of operating the same.
Darts or toy projectiles have been used in toys to provide an enhanced play factor to the toys.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy projectile launcher that has various modes of operation.